The present invention relates to a bayonet type camera body mount for securing an inter-changeable lens to a camera body.
Recently, cameras tend to be lightened and cheapened, so that each part of a camera body is formed of molded plastic.
In this connection, a body mount for securing an inter-changeable lens should be molded by plastics, but plastics per se are poor in resilience or elasticity, so that coupling between the lens and the mount becomes loosened in use over a long period of time and the quality of the photography is deteriorated.
Therefore, as a bayonet type body mount heretofore, there has been proposed such type as shown in FIG. 1 in which a metallic mount spring 2 is secured to an engaging claw 1a of an annular body mount member 1, which is attached to a camera body (not shown). A comating annular mount 3 on the side of an interchangeable lens is faced in the manner shown in FIG. 3 and rotated in the direction of an arrow illustrated, and at that time, an engaging claw 3a of the lens mount 3 is engaged with the engaging claw 1a of the body mount 1 by resilient force caused by bending of the mount spring 2 as shown in FIG. 2.
According to such construction, however, another mount spring is required, and in addition thereto, additional works for assembling this spring are required, so that not only a number of parts but also working steps are increased and such construction is disadvantageous from the view of cost.